


Gyllenåsarnas Dal

by Monokerus



Series: Esme Silverforce i Jorvikisk anda [3]
Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokerus/pseuds/Monokerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En tre år gammal skrivövning som uppdaterats för att passa dagens syfte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gyllenåsarnas Dal

**Author's Note:**

> Texten har tidigare publicerats på min blogg under 2013, men jag har ändrat den lite för att passa in på Esme Silverforce och hennes häst Ash.

Trädens gyllene löv vek sig för vinden som svepte över dalen. Upp över den höga Fågelskrämsåsen, ned genom Gyllenbladsskogen, där inte ett blad lämnades oberört, över den gamla nedlagda pumpafarmen innan den slog in i bergsväggen. Då vinden åter dansade över det guldskimrande landskapet ändrade den riktning, och virvlade istället mot nordväst, över den färgsprakande byn som var vidvaken trots den tidiga timmen. Hamnen var full av liv och rörelse, med sjömän som skyndade sig mellan de båda södra bryggorna med sina tunga laster, fiskmåsarna som susade under byns tak i sin jakt på tappad fisk från de tunga fiskenäten, de lugna fiskare som avslappnat satt vid bryggans kant och pimplade Gyllensill, en liten pojke sprang uppför byns saltslitna och hala trätrappor i sin jakt efter ett brev som slitits med den hänsynslösa vinden…

Ingenting stod stilla denna lysande morgon. En häst skrittade över norra långbron, mot byn. De ljusa hovarna slog an mot den gamla bryggan i den lugna, fyrtaktiga gångarten, och hästens ryttare nynnade stillsamt på en melodi bara hon kunde höra i takt med slagen.

Hästen stannade tvärt, och gav ifrån sig en ljus gnäggning som bara fick svar i form av fiskmåsarnas skrin och ropen från de stressade sjömännen. Vinden slog nu över häst och ryttare, och hingstens långa, vita man slog upp i ryttarinnans ansikte, medan hennes egna vilda, kastanjebruna hår dansade i vilda vågor bakom henne. Vilda vågor, liksom havet. Men vattnet runt om dem var lugnt idag, de skoningslösa höstvindarna till trots.

Flickan klappade försiktigt sin häst på halsen, och hingsten rörde sig åter framåt. Ekipaget möttes av välkomnande och igenkännande rop från lokalbefolkningen, sjömännen vinkade, de små barnen sprang ikapp dem, kämpade för att få röra hästens gnistrande apelkastade päls, sträckte sig fram i sin jakt efter ett skimrande strå av den silkeslena svansen. Flickan skrattade, vinkade, bannade de barn som sprang bakom hästen. Skrittade vidare, lät hästen klättra uppför de vindlande trätrapporna medan hon ställde sig i lätt sits och ledigt höll ena handen i den pärlfärgade manen, lät tyglarna hänga, såg upp mot den ljusa morgonhimlen och lät solen spela över sitt bleka ansikte. Hingsten klättrade smidigt med sänkt huvud, visste precis hur han skulle sätta de starka hovarna för att ta sig över sitt branta hinder. De sista tre stegen kastade han sig över med väldig kraft, vilket inte kunde slå ryttarinnan ur sadeln – hennes nedtrampade häl och höjda blick tillät henne att hålla kvar sin balans i den väl använda sadeln.

Flickan tog fortfarande inte de slitna tyglarna, utan vände bara blicken mot sitt mål. Hennes kamrat kände stigen lika väl som hon gjorde, och den grå hingsten stannade inte förrän de stod vid byns yttersta spets, klippan med fyren, där inget annat än havet bredde ut sig framför dem. Havet, det oändliga ingenstans, lika outforskat som himlen ovan dem. Vad visste de om havet? De gulskimrande Gyllensillarna, de metallglänsande Järnsillarna vars fjäll var som magneter, de långa bläckfiskarmar som under stormiga nätter slog upp ur ingenstans långt borta mot horisonten. Det legendariska monstret, av vissa kallat Kraken vid Jorvik, av andra kallat Garnok. Fanns det någon som verkligen visste vad som lurade i det bottenlösa intet?


End file.
